A power conversion device of the related art includes an AC power supply, a reactor connected to the AC power supply, abridge rectifying circuit, a smoothing capacitor, a two-way switch connected between AC input terminals of the bridge rectifying circuit, first to fourth auxiliary switches connected in series between DC output terminals, and a capacitor. Control is performed so that two auxiliary switches are turned on until the two-way switch is turned off after the two-way switch is turned on and thus the capacitor is charged. Next, the two auxiliary switches are turned off, and the capacitor is controlled to be discharged by turning on the remaining two auxiliary switches while the two-way switch is turned off. By performing such control, noise generation is minimized by preventing a rapid change in a voltage applied to the reactor, and zero-current switching and zero-voltage switching of the two-way switch are realized. Thus, it is possible to reduce noise and loss (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).